dcfandomcom-20200222-history
William Batson (Earth-85)
); Dr. Sivana (step-uncle); Sinclair Sivana (step-cousin); Beautia Sivana (step-cousin) | Universe = Earth-85 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco; Rock of Eternity | Gender = Male | Height = 5'4" | Height2 =(6'1" in adult form) | Weight = 107 lbs | Weight2 =(195 lbs in adult form) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = K-WHZ TV Reporter | PlaceOfBirth = San Francisco | Creators = C.C. Beck; Bill Parker | First = Shazam!: The New Beginning Vol 1 1 | Quotation = "Holy Moley!" | Speaker = Captain Marvel | QuoteSource = Shazam!: The New Beginning Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Only child of Donald and Marilyn Batson, the Californian Billy Batson was orphaned when the couple was killed in a car sabotaged by Marilyn's step-brother, Dr. Sivana, who took custody of the boy (just a plan to steal his insurance money). Later, after discover the machinations of his evil uncle, Billy fled and followed a strange figure through a locked subway station. There, he was chosen by the wizard Shazam to be a champion of good. Shazam gifted Billy with the power of six legendary figures, and when he spoke the Wizard's name, he became Captain Marvel, an adult superhero empowered by these figures. Captain Marvel joined the other heroes against Darkseid and G. Gordon Godfrey.Legends Vol 1 Captain Marvel became briefly a JLA member, but left the team after few adventures. | Powers = * - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam: Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. ** : Upon saying the magic word "Shazam!", Captain Marvel summons the lightning bolt that causes his transformation. ** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. *** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. *** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** : An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. *** : His magical body is nearly invulnerable to any outside attack or extraneous force. **** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. **** *** **** : The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. **** **** *** | Abilities = * : Thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon, he has the ability to understand, comprehend, and speak any language on earth. * : Another facet of his intelligence is ability to talk his way out of situations, as a man with an unprecedented amount of wisdom, he prefers to talk, rather than fight. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * He is a common boy in his alter ego, as mortal as anyone in his age. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Captain Marvel's first appearance was in , published by Fawcett Comics and taking place on Earth-S. * Immediately after his introduction in Legends, the miniseries Shazam!: The New Beginning was published, written by Roy Thomas. A subsequent follow-up series was published in Action Comics Weekly. However, the majority of events from these series were replaced when Jerry Ordway's The Power of Shazam! reintroduced the character. The "The New Beginning"-era was later explicitly ruled non-canon in Absolute Crisis on Infinite Earths. Some of these stories of the Earth-85 Captain Marvel are confused with the beginnings of Post-Zero Hour Captain Marvel. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Captain Marvel (DC Comics) | Links = | Recommended = }}